1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tray for packaging semicircular split ring bearing halves.
2. Prior Art
There has long been a problem associated with packaging of semi-circular split ring bearing halves. Split ring bearings of the type with which the present invention is concerned comprise a pair of semi-circular bearing halves adapted to be operatively assembled to form a complete ring bearing. In such bearings, the inner concave surfaces of the bearing halves are highly finished to form a smooth anti-friction bearing surface. In packaging the bearing halves, care must be taken to prevent contact of the inner concave bearing surface of each bearing half with portions of the other bearing half. Such contact would lead to scratching or otherwise damaging the bearing surfaces.
One technique which has been used in the past to package bearing halves has been to place two bearing halves in a box in back-to-back relationship so that the anti-friction surfaces will not be contacted. Such packaging has the disadvantage of resulting in a relatively large bearing package. Another technique is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,247 issued to G. R. Perry on June 23, 1964. In the arrangement illustrated in this patent, the bearing halves are nested together, the box having a pair of elongated tongues which extend into the interior thereof and act as dividers between the nested bearing halves to prevent contact of one half with the other. This arrangement avoids damage to the bearing surfaces. Somewhat similar packaging techniques are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,307,685, White; 3,342,321, Haffey; and 3,337,037, Thill et al.
In accordance with the present invention, a tray is provided permitting packaging of a relatively large number of bearing halves thus resulting in an economical package. The bearing halves are separated from each other in a manner somewhat similar to that disclosed in the above-mentioned patents in that a rib structure having a herringbone configuration is provided in a series of compartments which receive the bearing halves. However, other than the use of this technique, the package is substantially different than the prior art packaging structures and permits packaging of a relatively large number of bearings, for example, forty bearing halves, in one tray and provides a nesting and stacking arrangement which utilizes the structure of the bearing halves for vertical support thus permitting use of relatively thin walled plastic material to fabricate the trays. This results in a low cost construction which is at the same time durable and practical for the intended use.